Passion Rekindled
by P4Nd4
Summary: Inuyasha isn't all that he appears, and only a few people know his true self. Can Inuyasha find a way to live among the beings that he distrusts so much? And who is this mysterious wolf thats seeking Inuyasha? Inuyasha/OC InuyashaOOC Mentioned Rape HIATUS


Me: Hey y'all, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Robbie, christened Bobby-Boo-Boo by my friends, and this is my first posted Inuyasha fanfiction EVA!!!!!

Audience (This means YOU): *loud applause and shouts of "Marry Me!" are heard*

Me: Thank you, thank you. But we really should get on with the story.

So, without further ado, here is PASSION REKINDLED!!!!!

Audience: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!

*Disclaimer* I am NOT the genius who created Inuyasha!!!!!

lineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINElineLINEline

Inuyasha sighed as he walked away from his little group of friends, letting his façade drop and his softer, gentler, more submissive side show. You see, Inuyasha isn't really the brash, hot-headed, stubborn person that he tends to be in the presence of other people. In all actuality, Inuyasha is the exact opposite of that. There is a reason, however, for the front that Inuyasha puts up around everyone else.

Many years ago, before Inuyasha had been sealed to the Goshinboku**1**, or even before Inuyasha had met Kikyo, he had come across a group of men. Now, though these men looked harmless, they were anything but, and Inuyasha, having been the kind and generous person that he was, had stopped to help…

FLASH………………………………………………………………………………BACK

_"Excuse me." spoke a young half-demon, drawing the attention of a group of men who seemed to be having troubles on the side of the road. "Do you need any help?" he questioned._

_"Well, ya see, we kinda got our wagon tipped over somehow and we can't seem to right it." explained a man who was obviously the leader. "Do you think you could help us lift it up?" he asked, putting on a face of mock desperation. _

_Inuyasha, not knowing the true motives of the men, went to the wagon and bent down to grab it. Before he could, though, he was hit hard on the back of the head, and knocked unconscious. _

_A few hours later…_

_Inuyasha woke up to a throbbing in the back if his head, and a numb feeling in each of his limbs. He opened his eyes, and his first image was the ceiling of a hut. He looked around and finally realized why his limbs were numb; each one had been tied to a separate pole of the bed he was on. _

_"Ugh…" Inuyasha groaned, drawing the attention of the previously unseen person that was also in the room. _

_"It seems you're awake now." the being, now seen to be a man, stated. "The others will like to know about this." and with that he was out of the hut, only to return with about four other men._

_"Ah. Hello there, pretty one." The leader stated, running his fingers through Inuyasha's smooth and silky hair. _

_Inuyasha shivered under his touch and shied away from the man's hand, afraid of what was to happen to him. _

_"Aw. Is the little hanyou scared?" mocked one of the men behind the leader, coming up and placing his hand on Inuyasha's thigh. _

_Inuyasha whimpered, trying to move his body away from the men and their hands, his efforts bearing no fruit. _

_"Now don't be that way." The leader laughed as he started to remove his clothes, the other men following his example. "We won't hurt you…too much." _

_The screams of a violated hanyou echoed throughout the night, calling to anyone who would save it but receiving no answer. _

END…………………………………..FLASH……………………………………BACK

After they had finished with him they had dragged him back to the forest and let him lie, hoping that a wild beast or demon would come along and finish off the hanyou.

Fortunately for Inuyasha, none had come and he was able to find the hollow of a tree to sleep in while he recuperated. Needles to say, he was weary around humans even if their intentions weren't bad.

There were actually only three people that knew of Inuyasha's true personality, and they were Shippou, Kirara, and a person from Inuyasha's past.

"I wonder where you are." Inuyasha wondered aloud, looking up at the sky and watching as the setting sun painted it different colors.

"Here you are, Inuyasha, the others were wondering where you got off to." A voice behind the hanyou informed, the person coming to stand by Inuyasha.

"Just thought I'd get a little alone time while I had the chance. There's nothing to worry about Shippou-kun." Inuyasha insured, patting Shippou's hair and laughing softly when Shippou pouted.

"Inuyasha! Shippou! Its time to eat, you guys, so come on back!" Kagome's voice yelled from their camp, and both of the demons turned to head back.

As Shippou's form got further away from him, Inuyasha turned back to the sky and whispered one last time.

"Where are you, my love?"

Me: So definitely, this chapter was only for a bit of background on my version of Inuyasha. I do promise that the chapters will be longer, and there will be more…something…can't remember.

WELL…R&R MY LOVERLY LITTLE MINIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
